Scary Little Girlfriend
by chloewritesstuff
Summary: Beca tells Bumper not to mess with Fat Amy and Bumper ends up with an (almost) broken nose. Set some time after the first movie but before the second - everything is canon. One-shot fic, mostly Jeca fluff and Bumper/Beca banter.


Beca scratched her head exasperatedly as she tried to come up with a mix for Regionals. This bass line just _wasn't_ working. Perhaps if she added a harmony part it might- her train of thought halted as she heard a loud knock on her door, through her the hell was interrupting her? The Bellas were all in class, Jesse was hanging out with Benji and as far as she knew she hadn't done anything to warrant a visit from her dad. She decided to ignore the person at the door, hoping they'd go away. Beca turned back to her laptop and replayed the two tracks - hoping that an idea would form as she listened to the melodies again. Not two seconds into the second track, someone knocked again, this time albeit louder and more frustrated than before. Beca sighed, took off her headphones then sauntered over to the door, mildly annoyed that she was being interrupted. That was until she flung the door open. Standing in her doorway was Bumper Allen.

Immediately her mood turned stormy and she went to slam the door in his ugly face. Unfortunately he caught the door and pulled it back open. Beca sighed; "What the fuck do you want?" she snapped. A small smirk found its way to his face and she itched to punch him. Or kick him in the balls, she wasn't fussy. "That's no way to treat a visitor, Miss Mitchell," he said, feigning politeness. "What. Do. You. Want." He grinned lazily and pushed his way past her into her room, heading towards Amy's bed. He picked up a pile of book stacked on the cluttered bed and strolled lazily back towards the door. "Just picking these up for my lovely Amy." Beca cut her eyes at him and tried to calculate how hard she'd have to punch him to knock him out. Permanently. Bumper said nothing and that shit-eating grin on his face got bigger. Beca stuck her middle finger up at him and made her way to back to her desk, subconsciously protecting her music equipment. "Listen up asshat. I don't understand what Amy sees in you - I really don't. But because, for whatever strange reason, you make her happy, I'm willing to let you live. However if I find out you've done one thing to hurt her, even if you didn't mean to - I will break every bone in that thick skull of yours." She glared at him menacingly - a stare that most people would back away from. Bumper wasn't most people. He squared up to Beca, making sure that height difference between the two was glaringly obvious. Dick. "Aww Bec, as much as you terrify me I doubt you could." That lit a fuse in Beca. Only the Bellas and Jesse were allowed to call her Bec, Bumper was not. Anger exploded from her and before she could properly process the decision her fist connected with his face. She winced as she heard his bones crunch and cursed as pain shot through her hand. "Fuck. I think you broke my nose," blood oozed from Bumper's nose and it took everything to stop Beca from snickering. "Get out," she practically spat at him. "You're getting blood on my carpet."

Jesse was _trying_ to make himself a grilled cheese sandwich, when Bumper exploded through the door of the Treble house. He appeared to be clutching his face and complaining obnoxiously; on closer inspection Jesse found that the idiot's nose was bleeding. "Dude, what the hell happened?" Bumper swore under his breath, storming through the kitchen and pausing only to answer Jesse. "Your scary little girlfriend is what happened." It took all of his willpower not to burst out laughing. God he loved Beca so much right now. "Told you man. She has a mean right hook," Jesse replied his eyes gleeful as he sipped on his coffee. "Shit. I think Beca may have broken my nose." Bumper was inspecting his nose in the mirror next to the countertop; the bleeding had stopped, Jesse noticed, but the skin was turning an awful shade of blue and purple. Jesse had to hold back a snicker. Bumper was a douche, he probably deserved this and Jesse was sure Beca would have a good enough reason for attacking Bumper's face. "C'mere," Bumper did as Jesse told him and Jesse carefully pressed up and down his nose. "Nah, man it's not broken." Bumper looked at him incredulously "How do you know it's not?" Jesse straighten his face, rolling his eyes. Even when he was injured Bumper was a dick. "I did a first-aid course with my dad last summer - if it was broken I'd be able to feel the gaps between the bones - it's not broken." Bumper sighed and stormed off upstairs whining about 'needing a lie down.'

It took twenty minutes for Beca to scrub the blood off her carpet and grab her stuff. Jesse should be back from hanging out Benji now and it had been a stressful day. Beca needed a hug. She marched over to the Treble house and sure enough her nerd was stood in the kitchen, dancing goofily to the radio. She opened the door and smirked - he was such a dork. "Hey weirdo," she said brightly and noticed the grilled cheese sandwiches on the countertop. Good, she was starving. She made for the cooking and swiped one; Jesse took a bite from the other one and then stared at her, a weirdly expectant look on his face. "So, is there any particular reason you decided to break Bumper's nose?" Jesse asked and Beca scoffed. "I didn't _break_ his nose and also do I need a reason? He's an ass - that's my reason." She rolled her eyes and finished off the sandwich - not bad considering that this was the boy who'd managed to burn _pasta_ last week. "No I get it, but why punch him now - you could've done it tonight so I could watch," Jesse asked; she could tell he was trying to be seriously concerned for his 'friend' but secretly found it as hilarious as she did. "Well, I warned him about messing with Amy - threatened to gut him if he messes with her. He didn't think I was serious so I had a point to prove." She shrugged nonchalantly and caught Jesse's eyes. They both burst out laughing and he leaned closer, fingers ghosting over her jaw. "You're awesome," he told her as he kissed her chastely. She grin against his mouth, curling her fingers in his hair. "I know."


End file.
